A Series of One-shots, Drabbles & The Works
by Rustling of Leaves
Summary: X./"So...can you wait? Can you wait for me to fall in love with you?"
1. Blush

**A/N: A series of different drabbles and one-shots, with different characters.**

* * *

_i. Blush_

* * *

"Is that makeup I see on your cheek?"

"No, it's just a little rouge."

"So it's makeup?"

"..."

"You know you don't need it right? Your cheeks naturally become red when I'm around."

"It's not for you."

"So you admit that you blush in front of me?"

"..."

"Ha!"

"Shut up. I'm going out; on a date. His name's Jake."

"Well that's an idiotic name."

"You're just jealous; plus he's actually very polite and interesting."

"He sounds stupid if he thinks that you need makeup to look beautiful."

"..."

"See! Your cheeks just reddened."

"No, they didn't."

"Yes they did."

"I blush around everyone."

"But I tend to have a different affect. I notice the way you blush around me; your cheeks turn crimson, rather than salmon, which is what happens with everyone else."

"You observe the way I _blush_?"

"..."

Now he was the one left speechless.

* * *

**This is obviously AmyXIan. **

**Au revoir!**

_**-Ghost.**_


	2. Japanese Honorifics

_ii. Japanese Honorifics_

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Nat-chan." Dan greeted, bowing down in the customary position.

"What does that even mean?" Dan looked up at Natalie and tears filled his eyes. He scooped her up in a big hug.

"Oh, Natalie, I've been waiting forever for you to ask me that question!"

Natalie gasped. "C-an't b-bre..athe..." Dan let Natalie go and pulled out a book from his cupboard.

"You actually know how to read?" Natalie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that, because I'm really friggin' happy right now!" He opened the book.

"Now, let's start with the basics...of Japanese honorifics."

* * *

Half an hour later, Dan was still explaining to Natalie the use of the word '-san'; when Amy walked into the room, holding an apple.

"What's up, Natalie?" Amy said, taking a bite out of the red fruit.

"Dan's teaching me about those words he always uses..."

"She's horrible at them! You gotta work harder if you want to learn Japanese in three weeks, Nat-san."

"But I don't want to learn Japanese! I'm OK with being skilled in English, French and Latin."

"San?" Amy interrupted. She smirked a smirk which would have made any Kabra proud. "Shouldn't you be calling her with a _'-chan'_?" She said, all googly-eyed.

"S-shut up!" Dan said, turning beet-red.

"-Chan? Hey, Dan says that for me too sometimes."

Amy's mouth turned into an 'O'. "You do?!"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Well,"

"Amy, I'm gonna kill you!" Dan said, leaping from the sofa he was sitting on. Amy dropped her apple and ran out the door, Dan hot on her heels. Natalie just sat there with a puzzled expression on her face. She then saw that Dan had dropped his book. She picked it up and scanned through the pages; when she finally reached on the article she was looking for. As her eyes scanned the book, a small smile formed on her face.

_Dan really likes me?_

* * *

**For all of you who didn't understand, '-san' is generally used for acquaintances and friends, while '-chan' is mainly used for children, but can be used for various other things, like in this case, 'lovers'.**

**I hope that it was clear for all of you.**

**I just made this for fun; so don't flame me or anything.**

**-Ghost-chan (Yes, you can call yourself 'chan'. I checked.)**


	3. Fabulous

_iii. Fabulous_

* * *

I liked you.

And I thought you liked me back.

_Boy was I wrong._

I thought you were different. I thought that maybe, just _maybe_, we had a special bond. All that time we spent together was just so _different_. Even though it was only a short amount of time, it was still awesome.

But you betrayed me.

You went to the enemy's side. You stabbed me in the back, and just when I was actually starting to have feelings for you.

But I wouldn't cry over you. I had to set an example for these kids; I had to teach them to move on when a _dick-head_ broke your heart.

I wasn't like those helpless girly-girls who couldn't do anything without their wittle boyfriends.

I was smart, strong and confident.

I wasn't going to cry over you.

_Cause I am way too fabulous for that._

* * *

**Nellie thinking about Theo's betrayal.**

_**-Ghost.**_


	4. Of The Birds & The Bees

_iv. Of The Birds & The Bees_

* * *

"So, guys, can we like make this quick? I'm kinda meeting Atticus at the movies in about five." Dan said, glancing at his watch.

"Actually;" Nellie said. "You might wanna sit down for this. It's gonna take a bit more than a couple of minutes to get this done."

"But, Nelz! This is like a special screening! Do you have _any_ idea how many nerds in Attleboro are dying to see Man of Steel?!"

"Sit down, Dan." Amy said sternly. Dan stuck out his tongue at her, but quickly sat down when he saw that glare in her eyes.

"OK, so what do you want?"

"Well, I was going through your backpack..." Nellie started awkwardly.

"You were going through my backpack?!"

"...I'm not done. And I found _something_ in it."

"What?"

"Condoms, Dan. She found condoms." Amy finished for Nellie. Dan's eyes widened.

"You wanna tell us something about that?" Nellie said, folding her arms.

"See, Dan." Amy said quietly, taking Dan's hands in hers. She sat down near him.

"You are in tenth grade. School is not the time or place for you to be thinking about.._.it._ You gotta learn properly, get a steady job, find a good girlfriend, and then..."

Dan just stared at his sister, then at Nellie. Than at Amy again. Finally, he burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha! Y-you guys actually thought I was gonna hook up with a chick?! Wow, I can't believe you guys. Like, seriously...?"

"What's so funny?" Nellie said sternly.

"Those don't belong to me!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! Derek told me to put those in my bag cause he didn't want his girlfriend to find them or something."

"Well,"

"This is awkward." Nellie said.

"Yeah. Um, Dan, you may go now."

"Finally. Att will be wondering what the hell's keeping me." Dan grabbed his backpack from the nearby chair. He was soon out the door, and Amy and Nellie looked at each other.

"I can't believe we thought Dan was going to..."

"Totally. Hey, Amy...?"

"When are you and Ian going to have sex?"

Amy threw a pillow at her.

* * *

**Wow, I cringed after reading this. So not proud.**

_**-Ghost.**_


	5. Drunk

_v. Drunk_

* * *

"C'mon, dude! Just one drink, you'll feel much better." Dan pleaded.

"For the last time, Daniel, I'm perfectly all right. I don't need to 'feel better'."

"Yeah, I don't see it. You've been moping around the house all day, ranting about how you lost a million dollar contract, blah, blah, blah..."

"A million dollar contract?!" Ian screamed, taking Dan by the collar. "It was a _billion_ dollar contract, you ignorant fool!"

There was silence, then Ian awkwardly let go of Dan.

"You know, maybe a few drinks wouldn't hurt."

* * *

So that is why, Dan and Ian, sat together at an empty bar, while the latter drowned his sorrows in alcohol.

"Sho he j-just walked o-out the office, with that beautiful contract in h-his hands..." Ian hiccuped, and then, with another gulp, downed his sixth glass of beer.

"Um, Ian, you might wanna control the drinking..."

"Nonsense! I am perfectly fine! Sho then N-Natalie asked me about her stupid pink dress, and outside I was like 'Sure' but inside all I was thinking was; WHO THE HELL CARES?! You know, idiotic girls..." Ian droned on and on, in the most un-Kabra like fashion.

"Is he OK?" The bartender asked Dan, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, he's all right. Just has a problem controlling his liquor, that's all."

"I have a problem controlling my liquor?! For your kind information, I'M IAN BLOODY KABRA, and I can control my alcohol better than you ANY DAY! Wanna bet?!" Ian turned to the bartender. "Get us another set of d-drinks, my g-good man. I'll show Dan whose boss."

"Actually, I think we are going to leave now." Dan took one of Ian's arms and draped it around his own shoulders. He kept a wad of notes on the counter, thanked the bartender, and exited the bar.

* * *

"Go away!" Ian said, pulling away his arm from Dan's shoulder. "I'm fully capable of walking home myself."

"Actually, we're taking a cab."

"W-why?!"

"Because you're as drunk as hell, dude."

"You can make me take a cab..." Ian retreated from Dan. "...WHEN YOU CATCH ME!" And he was off.

Dan stood there for a second, trying to absorb what was going on. Finally;

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A-!"

And he was off too.

* * *

It took Dan five hours to find Ian, and that was only when he had been obliged to call the police.

Actually, he had seen Ian on the news, and had come rushing to come get him.

"Is he yours?" A very agitated police man said, holding Ian by the collar.

"Yeah. Sorry about all the...damage. I'll pay for it."

"We'll send you the cost. But it ain't gonna be pretty."

Dan gulped.

* * *

_The next morning..._

* * *

Ian's eyes fluttered open, but he immediately shut them again because of the sunlight that was currently pouring in through the window.

_Why won't the sun shut up?!_

His head hurt like hell.

_What happened last night?_

And that's when the pressure came in. Ian ran into his attached restroom, and shut the door behind him.

* * *

A few minutes later, he was walking down the stairs of his mansion, his hair messy, and a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good morning, brother." Natalie greeted him. She, too, was dressed in her normal attire. "Did you sleep well?

"I slept OK. Although, I don't seem to recall anything from last night."

"This might jog your memory up a bit." Natalie said, pushing the daily newspaper into Ian's hands.

Ian's amber eyes darted around the page, and they grew wider. There, drawled in big bold font, on the front page of _The Times_, was;

**DRUNK MAN CAUSES HAVOC, AND A LOSS OF TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS **

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, taking me for a drink and such?!" Ian screamed at Dan through the phone.

"It wasn't my fault! You went all haywire after drinking, and...why the heck are you calling me this early?!"

"It's ten o'clock."

"Exactly! A true ninja master gets up only when he's supposed to!"

"Wait, Daniel..."

There was silence.

"Hey, Ian?"

"Yes?"

"I ain't paying for the losses."

And the receiver went dead.

* * *

That was the last time Ian Kabra would _ever_ go drinking with Dan.

* * *

**I liked this.**

**What about you? Review.**

**Also, I made two (kinda) Hetalia references. Can you find them?**

_**-Ghost.**_


	6. The Last Goodbye

_vi. The Last Goodbye_

* * *

Everybody thought they had parted ways on that small island. That, it had been the last time the siblings had met before finally leaving each other's lives forever.

But all those people were wrong.

One day, a day nobody would ever know about, all four siblings met again.

On that very island.

* * *

"Good evening." Luke Cahill formally accustomed his siblings.

"Stop with the wishy-washy act, Luke. Why did you call us here?!" Thomas said, pounding his fist on the table. Luke gave him a dirty look, but immediately regained his normal position.

"Ah, brother. You always were an impatient person."

"Luke." Katherine commented, her tone serious. "Let's just cut to the chase. We all got a note, asking us to come here. None of us sent each other the note, so it must have been you."

"You are right. I did call all of you here."

"Why?" Jane asked, meekly. "Y-you know that I h-hate being over here after the..." She paused. Nobody present in the room wanted to remember the calamity that had befallen their family, and had taken away the person they loved the most.

"I want to end the fight between all of us." Everyone in the room gasped. _Luke_ actually wanted to make peace? "I figured that this fight, that has been going on between us is absolutely ridiculous."

"What's the catch?" Thomas questioned, wiggling his meaty finger in Luke's face.

"There is none." Luke answered calmly. "So, what do you all say?" There was no response from anyone's side, and Luke was forced to break the silence again. "Fine." He sighed. "I apologize for my irrational behavior. I shouldn't have responded to the situation like that, it was wrong of me."

"I'm sorry too." Katherine said. The sentence was simple, but it had been loud and clear.

"Me too. I'm sorry, Luke, Katherine and Thomas." Jane said humbly, her head down low. Luke nodded to both of them in response, and then turned to Thomas.

"What?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I'm sorry too." Thomas said, finally admitting defeat.

"Good. Now, let's proceed to other matters now." Luke said, almost too suddenly.

"Other matters...?" Katherine questioned, her voice trailing off and curious. "What other matters?"

"Well, we all have our parts of the serum right?"

"I don't like where this is going..." Jane's tone was nervous, and she glanced around to see her sister's expression hardening.

"Well, I figured that you should all give your parts of the serum to me..."

"I knew there was something going on!" Thomas shouted, rising up from his seat in a hurry. "You are up to no good, you filthy..."

"You didn't let me finish, Thomas." Luke said sternly. "The serum was undoubtedly created for a reason. Well, its no good if we all just take parts of the serum. Let's combine all of our serums...and make what dad was planning in the front place."

"Luke. That's immense power." Katherine glanced at her brother. "What if...we won't be able to handle it?"

"I'll take the serum first, and see if it causes side effects. I know father already tried it out, but I think after one small test I'll be able to fix the malfunction in it...and perfect the serum."

"Didn't you already consume your part of the serum?" Jane quivered in fear as she caught the glare Luke was directing at her.

"WHAT?!" Thomas yelled.

"What the hell, Luke?! You didn't even tell us that!" Katherine gasped. "And...you were going to take our parts without telling us about this?"

"Once a snake, always a snake." Thomas hissed at his brother. "You're a disgrace to the Cahill name, you deceiving bastard."

"What do you know about me, you muscle-bound buffoon?!" Luke finally lost his cool. "I was the one who actually would've succeeded father, not a numbskull like you!"

Katherine and Jane, too had started a rather ugly spat on the other side of the room.

"Why didn't you tell me Luke drank it before?!" Katherine yelled at Jane, her fists clenched. "Weren't you aware of the consequences? You're just a little girl, but you should..."

"I'm not a little girl!" Jane yelled right back. "And its time you acknowledged that. I'm not a tattletale like you, that's the reason I kept quiet."

"Why you..." Katherine began.

"That's it!" Thomas punched the wall, boring a huge hall in its frame. "I'm out of here." He turned over to Luke. "Breathing the same air as _you_ disgusts me." And with that, Thomas stormed out the door. Jane looked at Luke and Katherine, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Without another word, she too, was out the door.

There was utter silence in the room. Luke stood in his place, looking at the ground, and letting his black locks hide his eyes. Katherine walked over to her brother, and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Look, Luke. I don't know if you were actually trying to bring us all together again, or if this was just one of your shallow scams to get our parts of the serum. But whatever it was, it didn't work. There's just too much bad blood between us to start over as a family." She paused.

"But who knows? Maybe, one day, someone might come along and change all that. Maybe...we will get to live as a family. Maybe...we will be reunited again." Katherine then, walked to the door, and was just about to exit the room, when something obliged her to look back.

"Until then, _sayonara_."

And with that, she was out, and Luke was left all alone in the room.

* * *

And that was the last day the great four ever stood in a room together.

It had also been the date Madeline Cahill was born.

* * *

**_-Ghost._**


	7. Better or Not?

_vii. Better or Not?_

* * *

"Hey, Jake and I are going out for burgers. You wanna come?" Amy said, barging into my room.

_Burgers. Huh, funny thing. I used to love those things, and now I can't even force myself to eat them. Or anything else for that matter._

"Well?" Amy tapped her foot impatiently against the rugged floor. "Are you coming or not?" I look at her in turn, a confused look on my face, as if I don't understand the question.

"No." It's a simple answer, and judging by the look on my face, she should just go and leave me alone. But, of course, she won't. This is_ Amy_ we are talking about.

"Dan, is something wrong?" She asks, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I, in turn, shrug it away. "This...isn't about the Vesper situation again, is it?"

_It has been five years till that situation. But, she is correct. It...still bothers me to this day._

_But I have learned to mask my emotions. And I do not wish to reveal them to anybody. _

_Not even to Amy._

"No, it's not."

_So, naturally I lie._

"You're lying. You're still thinking about it, aren't you?"

_And, naturally, she sees through it._

_I can hide my true feelings from everyone. But from my sister...no, that isn't possible._

"Dan...not this again." She sighs. "All that happened a couple of years back. You need to let go of the past and embrace the future-"

"I'm not like you. I don't forget easily."

"Huh?"

"What's the use Amy? Of awaiting the future? We try to ignore our past, and run toward the future...but what happens in the end? Our evil past catches up to us...and then, spoils our future too."

"Dan-"

"That's why, I'm done. I'm done with trying to look forward, and expecting the best. And then, having it all destroyed in the end."

"Dan! How can you say such things? How can you be so darn pessimistic?!"

I turned to her, a grave look on my face.

"Because I've always tried to be optimistic." I clenched my fists. "And, in the end, I've discovered, that being optimistic just doesn't work for me."

"Dan. Stop all this. Come outside, talk to all of us, and you'll feel much better."

"Talk. To whom, Amy? To the guy who lost his sister and mother because of the incident? To the people who lost their only son because of the incident?"

"Dan, it will get better, why can't you-"

"It will get better. And how can you guarantee that yourself, Amy? You may have escaped from our dark history, but I gave up a long time ago. I have been entirely consumed by it. You, on the other hand have a lot to look out for. You have a bright future ahead of you, seeing that you have a boyfriend, a steady job and a high post among the Cahills. So, when you say, it will get better, do you mean that while putting me in context, or while putting yourself?"

She hesitated to answer. I scoffed.

"As I thought. Amy, please just go."

I thought she would protest, but she left the room without a word.

_Would it get better or not? I'm afraid I cannot determine the answer to that question. _

_People may call me a pessimist. They may call me a sadist. But I call it looking out._

_ Because I'm not a fool. I do not build my hopes up (only to see them come crashing down)._

_Because one time was already too many._

* * *

**Hey guys. You must be wondering why I am not updating my other stories, and I must apologize for that. I am, indeed busy these days, but it is also due to my laziness. I will try to update them soon, especially The Prince, The Peasant and The Jake.**

**Thanks to all reviewers/followers and favoriters. **

**-Ghost.**


	8. The Only Thing

_viii. The Only Thing_

* * *

When I was a child, I hated socializing.

Yes, I know what you all might be thinking. Isabel Kabra, one of the most richest and elite socialites in all of Britian hates the thing that gets her most of her wealth?

But, you forget one thing. Before I was Isabel Kabra, I was Isabel Vesper-Hollingsworth. I was, a girl who had no identity, no glory, and absolutely nothing which I could call my own.

My mother and father were never around me. They were both high ranking Vespers in the field, who were always out on missions. I grew up alone, midst nannies, chefs and other downtrodden servants. We were very wealthy, even then, you could have guessed.

I don't know what made me the way I am today. Could it have been the lack of attention from my parents? The absence of a good role model in my life?

I really didn't know the answer to that question.

From the start, I was a quiet kid. I was the type of person who hated talking to anybody, the type of person who usually hid in their room all day and only came out for meals.

Of course, when I was small, I had to listen to my parents. Since they were usually on missions in different corners of the world, I always had to go to parties and other social gatherings in their name. It was tiring, but if I needed someone to pay for all my bills, then these were some of the formalities I would have to endure.

But that didn't mean I didn't hate going to those parties.

"Hey, Isabel. Stop sitting by yourself, this is a party." A girl said to me once, at the first party I had ever gone to. Little did I know, there would be many times that the same sentence would be said to me.

* * *

It was a warm summer the time I turned sixteen. My parents had organized a huge party for me, but they, of course were not present there themselves. To be honest, I had wanted to spend the day searching for my perfect college, but instead I had been forced to attend a party, which I didn't even want to go to, and be fussed over by people who were probably just there because I was the daughter of billionaire parents.

"Happy sweet sixteen Isabel." They all fawned over to me, and it was truly sickening. They all had hidden motives, I knew, and if they wanted something, all they could do was ask. There was no need for them to put on such a disgusting façade.

The party was stupid. My parents had been careful not to make it very pink, since they knew I despised things like that, and yes, I was grateful to them for that, but I still hated it. It was too noisy, and all I saw around me were irritating people engaging in stupid activities that I had no interest in whatsoever.

So, this is the reason, I was sitting all alone, by myself, at my own sweet sixteen.

After a while, I saw a few people come sit nearby. They were all fooling around, asking each other stupid questions like "Do you like anybody?" and all that nonsense. I was going to leave the place, when somebody caught my attention.

A girl in the group was asked the question, and she replied with a simple 'No'. The thing was really weird, and I felt like I just had to say something.

"Why are you lying?" I asked her. "You like that boy, don't you?" I pointed to a person with blonde hair, who was standing at quite a distance from us.

"Darren Bishop?! He is _so_ immature!" Another girl, in the group cried out. I turned to her and frowned.

"What do you mean? You like him too, don't you?" I said to her. She looked at me and gave me an ugly look.

"Shut up, Isabel. Just because this is your party, it doesn't give you the right to talk lies about us."

"Y-yeah." The previous girl said, nodding in response.

"You all are the ones lying. I could see from both of you, from your body language that you like this boy." I turned to the girl who had replied untruthfully. "When you were asked if you liked anybody, I saw you fumbling your hands nervously. You were also looking at that boy while replying, and your pupils were dilated. It was obvious."

I then turned to the other girl, and was about to spill the facts about her that had given the act away, when she started yelling at me.

"Shut up! Don't say anything. Stop with all the body language nonsense! There is no way-"

"I was right, wasn't I? About you liking that boy?"

"Oh god, you're kidding me right? Stop acting all-"

"Answer my question. Was I right or wrong?" My tone had changed. The girl didn't answer me, she just looked away, an angry look on her face. Her fists were clenched, but she still didn't say anything.

"Touché." I said, walking away. They all just stared after me, dumbfounded.

Just then, a voice called out to me.

"Hey! You there!" I turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm the president of the Indirect Communication club. We have headquarters in the countryside and study traits like you did today. We don't have many people on board, but we are searching for members. And judging from what you did today, I request you-"

"What do I get in return?" The man coughed.

"Um, well, it's a non-profit organization, but-"

"Sorry." I said. "I'm not going to waste my time if it's not going to get me anything. Good day." I turned away, ready to get away, when that brat spoke again.

"People like you are ruining our future. This is so selfish of you. Our organization could really help the world, but its people like you, who are so interested in their own personal gain that they fail to realize that."

I wanted to slap the insolent brat, but I held myself back. I just calmly walked on, as if nothing had happened. I signaled for our main butler, Chester, who had been standing nearby to follow me. Once we were alone, was when I let all hell break loose.

"Who was that idiot?! And how the hell could he insult me like that?! Tell me, who was it?"

"I believe he was an American." Chester replied calmly.

"Why was someone like him allowed to come to my party at all?!"

"He too, is like you, miss. His parents are high-ranking Vespers, and that's why he was present today." Chester gave a pause. "I believe his name is Arthur Trent."

I walked up to the window of the room, where I could see the whole landscape of my birthday spread out. I could also see that idiot from before. He was storming out the exit, clearly angry. I smirked.

"Arthur, huh? Well, we shall see who will have the last word."

* * *

That was the day I started hating socializing. Sure, I had been quiet from the very start. But, today, after that massive embarrassment, I hated it.

However, I had learnt something else that day.

Why, I stepped into that game, I don't know. Why I confronted those girls, I didn't know.

But thing was certain.

I had let Arthur Trent have the last word.

But, that would never happen again. I would do anything, train myself, _push _myself until I reached the top.

Because the only thing I hated more than socializing was losing.

* * *

And that was what I always kept in my mind, whenever I visited one of those awful parties and was forced to talk to stuffy women and flash fake smiles to them. I hated myself to, for doing things that I myself hated a long while away.

But it was worth it. This was only for showing the world that I was capable of making a name for myself. The only thing I needed was the serum.

And when I got it, I would show Arthur Trent and the rest of the world, that I would reach the top. I was going to have the last word, and I was going to **_WIN._**

* * *

**_-Ghost. _**


	9. I'm Not Jealous!

_ix. I'm Not Jealous!_

* * *

"Um, Natalie?" Sinead said to the girl who was currently crouched beside her. "Is this really necessary?" Natalie turned to face the red-head.

"What do you mean? Of course it is."

"Yeah, but spying on Dan and his date just to see if he won't spill any Cahill secrets seems a bit…far fetched doesn't it?"

"Daniel is an idiot." Natalie said, averting her eyes back to the couple sitting a few meters away from them. "He'll reveal everything about the Cahills on just the first date. I need to prevent him from doing so."

"OK…" Sinead said, her voice trailing off. "So why did you need me for this?"

"If Daniel does slip up, then I'll need a witness with me to tell the others it happened. If it's just me alone, they won't believe me. After all, Daniel is my enemy. They'll accuse me of trying to get him into trouble." Natalie answered, as a matter of factly.

There was silence between the two for a while, until Sinead spoke up again. "So, we are just going to sit here until Dan slips up? I mean, _if_ Dan slips up."

"That was the original plan." Natalie answered, her British accent as piercing as ever. "Do you have anything else in mind?"

"This is stupid." Sinead said, rising up from the table they had been crouching behind. Natalie pulled her back down.

"Are you crazy?!" Natalie said in a hushed whisper. "We'll get caught, Starling." Sinead brushed off Natalie's hand and got up.

"No, we won't. You made us wear disguises for a reason. There's no reason to hide. Let's just get a table and watch Dan from there." Sinead's arms were folded, which said that she was not going back on her decision.

"Fine." Natalie sighed, admitting defeat.

* * *

So that is why, Natalie and Sinead were currently sitting at a table, Natalie staring at Daniel and his date, while Sinead stuffed her face with food.

"Since when did you start eating so much?" Natalie inquired, watching Sinead gobble down her third slice of chocolate gateau.

"I don't know," Sinead said. "Ever since I've started hanging out with Ham," Natalie held up her hand.

"Say no more. I understand." Sinead nodded, and then returned back to her cake.

"Say…Natalie," Sinead said, still in the midst of eating her cake. "Is busting Dan the only reason you're here today?" Natalie looked at the girl with surprise.

"W-what do you mean?"

"It seems to me you're jealous." Sinead said that sentence so normally, but the impact it had on Natalie was massive.

"What?!" Natalie cried getting up from her seat. Sinead looked up at the girl, alarmed at the sudden change in Natalie's calm behavior.

"Um, Natalie, you might wanna sit back-"

"I'm not jealous!" Natalie exclaimed. "Why would you think that?!" By now, Natalie was talking so loudly, that almost everybody in the restaurant had their heads turned to see her rather funny tantrum.

"Oh my god. Who's that chick?" Dan's date said, laughing. Dan, too, was chuckling, when he suddenly got up.

"Wait...that voice. I've heard it somewhere." He walked up to Sinead and Natalie's table, and pulled at Natalie's fake blonde wig. It came right off, and Dan stared at Natalie, dumbfounded. He grabbed the girl by the arm and hauled her out the restaurant. Sinead and Dan's date followed them out.

"What are you doing here?!" Dan shouted at Natalie. "And what's with all this ridiculous getup?" He held up the wig Natalie had been wearing. Sinead came between the two.

"Sorry, Dan." Sinead said, an apologetic look on her face. "We were spying on your date to make sure that you wouldn't reveal any of Cahill secrets to your date."

"Why would I do something so careless?" Dan said, giving both, Natalie and Sinead a spiteful glance. "You should know me bet-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Dan's date interrupted. "You're a Cahill?"

"Duh." Dan said, rolling his eyes. "It's right in the name."

"No way. I thought that was just a coincidence. I'm a Cahill too!" She squealed, clasping her hands together."I'm a Janus."

"But your name's Stef Jones." Dan said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's my dad's name. My mom's surname is Cahill." Stef said, smiling. Natalie turned her head away.

"Oh, I guess that's good then. E-enjoy with your C-Cahill girlfriend, Dan." She took Sinead's hand. "Let's go, Starling."

"Wait." Dan interjected. "Natalie, to find out if I would spill anything...that's not the real reason you came here right?" His tone was dead serious, and Natalie winced for a second, but then maintained her normal position.

"I said, let's go, Sinead." Natalie's tone was louder now.

"Answer me!" Dan said, taking Natalie by the shoulders. She shook him off and gave him a slap.

"Get away from me, Cahill! You have a girlfriend now!" Dan saw the tears pool up in Natalie's amber eyes. She ran away from the lot, furiously rubbing at her eyes.

"Wait, Natalie!" Dan ran after her.

* * *

Natalie finally stopped after a while of running, tired and huffing.

_I think I lost him_, Natalie thought, coming out from her hiding place. Someone caught her hand, and she turned around, alarmed.

"Dan, let go." Natalie ordered, her teeth clenched.

"Not till you tell me why you did it."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know. And I have a right to know, too."

"Because I like you." Natalie said, under her breath.

"What was that?" Dan said, leaning closer. Natalie slapped Dan's hand off again.

"Because I like you!" She shouted, losing her patience. She then slowly bowed down her head, and continued in a meek voice. "Go on then."

"Go on with what?" Dan asked.

"Reject me. But, please, do it lightly. I'm not-" Natalie was interrupted by the sudden movement of Dan taking her by the hips and wrapping her up in a big hug.

"I like you too." He held her tightly, as she buried her face in his jacket. "But, Natalie...?"

"Mmm?"

"Don't slap me so hard next time." Natalie laughed and kissed Dan at the place where she had hit him.

"Better now?"

"Yeah." They both broke apart, and smiling at each other, walked down the road, holding hands.

* * *

**Liked it?**

**I decided to try a different approach, since it's usually Dan spying on Natalie's dates. I figured it should be a bit different this time, so behold!**

**Oh, and this is a message from Sri Starlz; she said that she was not able to upload the Remembering Grace contest winners due to technical difficulties. She was very sorry, so I hope you all forgive her. And, in case you are wondering, no, she did not cheat. I was not told the winners either. If any participants see this, pass on the message, OK?**

_**-Ghost.**_


	10. Wait For You

_x. Wait For You_

* * *

"I like you."

The words hit Sinead like a bullet. Hamilton Holt, the person responsible for almost ruining her and her brothers' life had just confessed to her.

Normally, if that would've happened, the old Sinead, who was thirsty for revenge, would have blackmailed Hamilton into doing everything for her.

But she had changed. She didn't want to do anything to lead anybody on, even if it was Hamilton for that matter.

"Sorry. I…I like someone else."

She hadn't lied. She…did harbor strong feelings for someone else. The dejected look in Hamilton's face as he walked away made Sinead feel as guilty as hell, but his confession had given her confidence.

_If Hamilton can admit his feelings, then I should be able to too._

And that is why Sinead was currently standing outside the door of Jonah's penthouse apartment, her fists clenched and sweating. She was finally going to do it.

"Hello, Sinead." A cheery voice called out to her, as her handsome cousin opened the door. "What brings you here?"

"Hi, Jonah." Sinead said, trying her best to sound normal. "Can I come in?" Jonah gave Sinead a curios look, but gave her space to come in. She nodded in thanks, and stepped inside. She looked around in awe, her eyes widening at all the trophies set in the room. She could see the swimming pool outside through the sliding glass doors, and also smiled at the number of famous paintings hanging on the walls. Jonah was a Janus, after all. The only thing Sinead found odd was a pile of paper which lay there in a corner.

"That's all fan mail," Jonah said, noticing Sinead's expression. "I haven't gone through all those yet, that's why they are outside."

"You read every letter you get?" Sinead raised an eyebrow. "That seems like an awful lot."

"I read and reply to ever fan letter or e-mail I get." Jonah said, handing Sinead a Dr. Pepper from the mini bar. Sinead's eyes widened.

"No way." She said, taking a small sip of her drink. "That is so cool."

"You gotta do it for the fans, yo." Jonah said, flashing her his signature smile. "Anyway, what did you want to tell me?" Sinead clutched her skirt nervously, ignoring the massive beads of sweat dripping down her face. She closed her eyes, her heart pounding against her rib cage.

"I like you, Jonah!" She shouted. "I've liked you ever since I met you!"

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Sinead's eyes were still screwed shut, as she braced herself for Jonah's response. After a while, since she heard no response, Sinead slowly opened her eyes.

"OK," Jonah said. "Then, let's go out."

Sinead was taken aback. Did this mean that Jonah liked her too…? Well, he hadn't really said it to her face, but if he had agreed to go out with her, it meant that he liked her back, right?

"Fine." Sinead smiled. "Thank you."

"So…shall we go on a date, then?" Jonah asked. Sinead nodded, currently at a loss for words. Jonah picked up the cordless lying on the coffee table and dialed a number.

"Robert, send for a cab. I'll be at the lobby in five."

* * *

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Jonah and Sinead were sitting in a cab, on their way to the best restaurant in town.

_This is all happening so fast_, Sinead thought happily. _I had no idea Jonah liked me too._

Even though Sinead had filled her minds with thoughts like those, she couldn't help but feel a bit of uncertainty.

"Sinead, we're here." Jonah said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She broke out from her train of thought on his touch. Both of them got out of the car, and were about to step into the restaurant, when they got bombarded by a small group of girls.

"Oh. My. God!" One of the girls announced in a cheery voice. "It's Jonah Wizard!" Sinead covered her ears as the group squealed loudly, and pulled out their iPhones. "Can we take a picture with you?" A girl asked Jonah timidly.

"Sure." The girl smiled and leaned toward Jonah, and quickly took a photo. The other girls started asking for autographs, and Sinead was beginning to feel even more awkward.

"Hey, Jonah?" She whispered to him silently. "I'm going to go and grab a seat, OK? Come inside when you're done." Jonah nodded at the girl, and returned back to the photo and autograph session.

* * *

_I can believe this_, Sinead thought, peering outside the restaurant window, scowling at the attention Jonah was getting. _This is supposed to be our first date._

"May I take your order?" A cheery voice broke through Sinead's thoughts. She looked over to her waiter, and gasped.

"H-Hamilton?" She managed to struggle out. "You work here?"

"Y-yeah." Hamilton answered awkwardly. "I'm saving up for college." He looked around the restaurant, puzzled. "You came alone?"

"Um, no. Jonah's with me. He met some fans outside, so..." Hamilton's bright smile was replaced with a frown, but he immediately changed back.

"Oh." He said, letting it sink in. His best friend was the one Sinead liked. "So...what will you have?"

"I'll have the medium size mushroom ravioli with white sauce." Sinead again looked outside the window. "Could you wait for a while? Jonah still has to order."

"Jonah will have the aubergine chicken," Hamilton commented, collecting Sinead's menu.

"Aubergine chicken?" Sinead laughed. "That doesn't sound like him."

"Trust me. He comes here thrice a week, and that's the only thing he orders." Hamilton looked toward the kitchen of the restaurant. "Anyway, I need to go now. Can't be seeing chit chatting with the customers, now can I?" He waved to Sinead, and walked away from the table.

"Hey, Sinead." Jonah said, finally coming in. "You wait long?"

"Nah." Sinead smiled at her date. "Hamilton kept me company."

"Oh. You found out he works here, eh?" Jonah asked, settling down on his seat. "Whew, those girls sure wanted to remember their meeting with Jonah Wizard." Sinead shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why didn't you just tell them you were on a date?" Her irritated tone was quite clear, and she made no effort to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Sinead." Jonah said, his cheerful tone, too exchanged with a serious one. "I cannot ignore any of my fans, however important the situation might be."

"What do you mean? During the Clue Hunt...you never even cared what happened to your fans."

"I've changed." Jonah said. "I don't want to be like my mother. All she ever cared for was the serum. And all I ever cared about was pleasing her."

"Your orders," Hamilton interrupted the two. He set their dishes on the table and then went to attend another table.

"The reason I entered show business was to please my mother. All I wanted was her to feel proud of me. And because of this, I ignored everything else. My father, the people who helped me get this far, and my fans. To me, they were all steps to reach the goal I wanted the most." Jonah took a small bite of his chicken dish. "But once I realized my mother's motives, it hurt me. I was devastated to realize she had used me." Sinead could see Jonah slowly tearing up.

"Jonah, you don't have to continue-"

"But, I didn't have the right to feel sorry. All these people who had stood by me...I had betrayed them too. That is why, Sinead, I want to make it up to them. I want to thank them. I want to apologize to them for my previous attitude."

Sinead smiled at Jonah. "I understand. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jonah said. "This isn't your decision, it's mine. And I can't let it affect you. That is why...let's go out again. On a makeup date. I'll wear a disguise, and we can go anywhere you want."

Sinead raised the ravioli to her lips and chewed. "There's a garage band that plays down at the cafe. They are actually pretty decent...let's go see them tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll pick you up at eight, near that ice cream shop down the road." Sinead nodded, and the rest of the meal was continued in silence. What the two didn't know was that there was a third figure watching them from the kitchen.

Hamilton Holt still loved Sinead. And it killed him to see her with his best friend.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow." Jonah said, seeing off Sinead at her front door. He turned to go back to his car, when Sinead caught his sleeve.

"Wait." Her tone was adamant. "I want to ask you something."

"Huh?"

"Do you...like me? I told you that I did, but what about you?"

"I...I like you too." Sinead smiled at Jonah.

"That's all I wanted to hear. Good night, Jonah."

"Good night, Sinead."

* * *

The next day rolled by relatively fast. As soon as she returned from work, Sinead emptied her entire closet.

After trying on about thirty different outfits, Sinead was ready to give up.

"This is hopeless!" Sinead announced, collapsing on her bed. "I have nothing to wear!"

Now, usually, Sinead wasn't the type to fuss over on what to wear. But, something inside her was telling her something good was going to happen today. And she wanted to be ready for it.

_I guess it's useless_, Sinead thought, picking up all the dresses strewed upon her bedroom floor. Just when she had picked up a rather funny looking yellow sundress, Sinead gasped.

Under the dress, lay another one. It had been lost among the mess, which was probably why Sinead hadn't seen it before.

This is perfect. Sinead smiled at her reflection once she had put on the garment. It was a cream lace dress, which ended just a bit above her knees. Slipping on her coat, Sinead walked out her door. She looked up at the sky and smiled.

* * *

After a five minute walk, Sinead finally arrived at the fixed meeting place. She was a few minutes early, so she decided to go and wait in the store.

_I wonder how Jonah's going to disguise himself, _Sinead wondered. Lately, most of her thoughts included Jonah in them. Sinead smiled to herself. She had always despised those kind of teens who could do nothing without their boyfriends. Sure, she had liked Jonah since forever too, but she had always expected herself to remain the same, even if she were to enter into a relationship with him.

_I guess everyone becomes a fool when in love._

Sinead took a big spoonful of her vanilla ice cream. _He should have been here by now. It's almost eight thirty. The concert's going to start in a few._

Sinead slipped out her phone from her pocket, and dialed up Jonah's number. A few rings later, she set the phone down. A feeling of dread filled Sinead.

* * *

"Miss...we're going to be closing soon. You've been sitting over here for almost two hours," An employee said, shaking Sinead. She had fallen into a deep slumber, waiting for Jonah.

_It's ten thirty...I'm going to his apartment_. Sinead picked up her purse and made it to the front door. Swinging it open, she burst out the door, failing to see the patron who was about the enter. The glass door knocked the person's face.

"I'm sorry!" Sinead gasped, bending down to help the person. "H-Hamilton? You again?"

"I was just going to pick up a late night snack for friends back at home. And you? What are you doing out here so late? It's not very safe in this area this time." His voice was urgent, yet concerned. Sinead awkwardly got up, and Hamilton following suit.

"I had a date."

"At this time?!"

"It was scheduled for eight." A tear rolled down Sinead's cheek, which she immediately wiped off. "I'm going to go now..."

"Hold on." Hamilton said. "I'll drop you to your destination. I brought my car."

* * *

Sinead and Hamilton were soon driving through the city, on their way to Jonah's house.

"He didn't even call you?" Hamilton asked. "I hope nothing bad's happened." Sinead nodded nervously, currently at a loss for words. "Why don't you try to call him?"

Sinead unlocked her phone, and was surprised to see a message notification.

_I guess somebody sent it while I was sleeping._

She clicked the button, and was surprised to find out that the message had been sent by Jonah.

_Hey, Sinead. I'm sorry, I won't be able to make it today. Dad arranged a concert in Chicago without telling me. I can't cancel it, since a lot of people are going to be showing up._

_I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear._

* * *

He had canceled their date.

Through a text message.

Another tear rolled down Sinead's cheek. It had been for a unselfish reason, but...

_His like was different._

Her like had been one along the lines of 'love'. His like had purely meant he saw her as a friend.

_I guess celebrities really do belong to their fans._

Jonah was done. He was done trying to devote his entire time to one person. From now on, what was his, was his fans.

"Hamilton. Stop the car."

"What?"

"Do it."

The man did as he was told, and pulled over at the side of the street. Sinead held up the message for him to see.

"What?! How could he do that?! I know his image his important, but..."

"It's not for his image." Sinead stated. "It's not."

"Are you OK, though?" Hamilton asked, concern lining his voice. Sinead turned to him, and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Hamilton, do you really like me?"

"I think I love you."

"You know that I don't look at you in that way, right?"

"Yes."

"So if I asked you out, would you agree to it. Knowing my true feelings?" Hamilton jerked up, and gave Sinead a surprised look.

"I would say yes. Knowing that you don't feel anything toward me." Sinead took Hamilton's hand in her own.

"So...can you wait? Can you wait for me to fall in love with you?"

Hamilton smiled at Sinead, with a smile that was warm and filled with love.

"Yes, Sinead. I'll wait for you. I'll turn your no into a yes."

"Thank you." Sinead settled into Hamilton's arms.

_I'll wait for you, Sinead._

* * *

**_-Ghost_**


End file.
